


Some Princes Don't Become Kings

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Almost Underage Sex, Backstory, Barebacking, Brothels, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Inflation, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rutting, Strap-Ons, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link thinks back on his past and what brought him to Ganon.





	Some Princes Don't Become Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot heavy story! I knew Link's past would have to be explained and it just kinda happened all at once in this fic lol. Don't worry, if you get through it you'll find something nice at the end for your effort. Enjoy!

When Ganon had come into the bedroom with a smug look on his face, Link knew he was up to something. He sat up in bed where he had been reading and smiled. Ganon walked over and sat next to him. "I got you something." He placed a square box on the bed in front of Link.

 

The box would have fit a book if it wasn't square and was a few inches deep. Link examined the box, making Ganon chuckled. "Just open it." Link gave him a look and lifted the lid.

 

He stared at what was inside before lifting it out. It was a collar made of bright green leather. In the front was a large metal O ring and in the back a buckle which looked like it could be locked into place. Link looked into the box and found a small metal padlock that matched the collar.

 

"If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I just figured..." Link knew what he meant. Their first night together, Link had placed Ganon's belt around his neck. He hadn't done anything like that since but he thought about it a lot.

 

"And it's your favorite color, I see you wearing green a lot." It was true, Link's favorite color was green, he just didn't think Ganon had noticed. He looked up at him, noting the anxious expression on his handsome face. He handed the collar to him and turned around, lifting his hair. Ganon placed the collar around his neck and locked it.

 

It felt... nice. The ring was cool against his skin and the leather was soft. He looked over his shoulder at Ganon.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Link was naked and sitting in Ganon's lap while he was still fully clothes. It was something he liked to do, a display of their power dynamic. He also liked having Link naked as much as possible. If he could, he'd have Link be naked around the castle.

 

Link was straddling one of Ganon's thighs as he examined his face. He had the beautiful red hair and dark skin of the Gerudo, something Link had come to admire. Though he had spent some time in Gerudo Town, there were no men there, as custom. It made Link wonder about him. Where did he come from, did he live in Gerudo Town as a child or somewhere else? How did he become Zelda's uncle and in line for the thrown after her? He had so many questions but he still had trouble articulating himself around him.

 

Ganon had been learning sign language in his free time. Link would often catch him signing to himself as he poured over one of the few books the scholars could find. He made him blush whenever Ganon signed to him. He was putting so much effort into learning his way of communicating, Link wanted to know why. He was just a commoner trained in the ways of pleasure.

 

He had been taken in by the Sheikah when his parents were killed by bokoblins. He had been very young at the time and the trauma had scared his voice away. The Sheikah thankfully knew sign language and taught it to him. He mostly lived in Kakariko Village but sometimes traveled to Hateno Village to learn science and math from Lady Purah. Lady Impa taught him how to read and write and the history of Hyrule. He even traveled to North Akkala with Purah and a few of the Sheikah warriors to visit Mr. Robbie.

 

It was around that time the people started to make certain comments about Link. He was starting to mature and many girls mentioned how handsome he was. Link had asked Purah about this but she just waved it off. For the rest of the trip, Link kept thinking about it.

 

The trip was long and they often stopped at stables to rest. They were at the Wetland Stables on a particularly hot and muggy night. Link couldn't sleep because of how warm it was. His usual way to help him fall asleep was to touch himself as a way to relax. He couldn't though in such a public sleeping area as the stable. He had only recently started to do it when he realized how good it felt.

 

He decided that maybe a dip in the water would cool him off. He passed one of the attendants, a young man around the same age as him. They had noticed each other when they arrived but Link had been surrounded by Sheikah at the time. The attendant followed Link to the river.

 

Link removed his shirt and looked over his shoulder at him, giving him a small smile. The attendant walked over and put his hands on Link's hips, kissing his neck. Oh, that felt nice. Link turned around and put his arms around his shoulders as he kissed him hungrily. Link moaned softly and pressed against him. The attendant was suddenly gone from his arms and Link opened his eyes. One of the Sheikah had pulled him off Link. He grabbed Link's shirt then grabbed Link's wrist, pulling him back to the stable. Confused, he tried to get free of his grip. Purah was waiting for them. "Oh Link, there is still so much you don't know."

 

None of his questions were answered the rest of the way to Kakariko. He kept looking at everyone, confused and wanting answers. Purah took him to Impa's where she was waiting for him. Purah left and they were alone.

 

"My dear Link, I knew this day would come." He frowned. "I know you're confused. I was hoping to wait a few more years before telling you but from what the warriors tell me, I can't put it off anymore." She then began to explain that a part of the Sheikah dealt in more, immoral things. They were highly trained in the art of pleasure and that there had been plans made with the king to give Princess Zelda a companion upon her coronation. Link had been chosen for his beauty to be that companion.

 

He was shocked by this. He hadn't seen anything like this in the village. Apparently there were brothels all over Hyrule, the closest one being in Hateno. But since Link was only sixteen, he would start his training in Kakariko with Paya. She was too shy to do anything physical but she had done all the training. She would teach Link until he was old enough to do anything physical.

 

It wasn't long before Link was learning behaviors with Paya. She was very shy around him but she knew a lot about how to act around those you'd pleasure. Link learned a lot over the course of two years.

 

When he turned eighteen, he went to Hateno to train at the brothel. Purah led him to the path that led off of the main road. It went up a hill, disappearing through some trees. Following her he found himself at a bridge over Frily Pond. There was a large house by itself at the base of the Ebon Mountain. There was a garden, a few trees and a small pool of water. The sign outside was weather worn but it read 'Hateno Brothel'. Purah knocked on the door and they were greeted by an older woman in a silk dressing gown. She had dark hair but peeking around her Link could see several Sheikah women with the classic white hair.

 

The madame of the house let them in and Purah explained the situation. The madame of course already knew who Link was. He spent the next year training with her and her girls, learning how to pleasure a woman. By the time he was nineteen, he got word from Impa that the royal coronation was happening soon.

 

Everyone in Hyrule was invited. For weeks the Sheikah prepared to be there for the royal family as faithful servants of the crown. Link prepared with them and when it was time, most of the village traveled to Castle Town.

 

The whole town was decorated for the occasion in the bright blue of the royal family. The Skyloft symbol was everywhere and Link was in awe. He had never been to the castle or the town before.

 

In the Great Hall, he was seated in the balcony with the other Sheikah. He sat between Robbie and Purah. From there he had a good view of the throne. The king walked in looking regal with the princess on his arm. It was hard to tell but he had heard that Princess Zelda was very beautiful. There were other important people there was well. The king sat on the throne while Zelda turned to her people. She was to be crowded as queen today. As she spoke though, she talked about having long discussions with her father about the future of Hyrule. She quickly learned that she wasn't needed for Hyrule was never in any danger. Link didn't know what she meant by that. She loved her people but wished to be among them, not rule them. She was passing the crown onto another, one she saw to be better suited to rule the kingdom.

 

Everyone was shocked to hear this, some were even angry. A man with red hair and dark skin stepped forward and he was crowned as the new king. Zelda's father seemed happy about this. The rest of the coronation went by in a blur and the partying that followed. Link did catch a closer look at the new king. He was very handsome from what he could tell.

 

The Sheikah whisked him away shortly after. They had made plans with the king years ago, this man being crowned king was news to them. Link wasn't needed. Impa stayed behind with a few warriors to talk about a new arrangement.

 

When she returned, she told Link that he was to train for five years and then be given to the new king. Link wasn't sure about this, what if he turned him away? What if he wanted a pretty young woman, not Link?

 

He went back to Hateno and learned what he could but it soon became clear that he needed different teachers. The girls knew only basic pleasuring techniques for simple men, Link would be the king's companion.

 

The brothel's madame knew someone at Gerudo Town. She and a few of the girls took Link there to meet her old friend and hopefully she'd train him. They stopped at Kara Kara Bazaar once they reached the desert. It was hot and Link's usual clothes were too much. Thankfully Madame was able to get him something to help keep him cool in the heat.

 

When she saw him, he blushed. It looked just like what the girls were wearing. she explained that men weren't allowed in Gerudo Town. He had to wear the vai outfit in order to go in. He changed into it and he felt... pretty. He didn't expect to like it so much but he did. He'd have to look into that later.

 

Gerudo Town was full of beautiful women, all with the same dark skin. Did this mean the new king was Gerudo as well? He didn't dare ask about it. Madame went to a door tucked away from the other shops and homes. She knocked and they were all let in. Link stayed close to the girls as Madame talked to the Gerudo woman upfront. She nodded and walked to the back.

 

The room they were in was small and plain, made of the same stone as the rest of the town. The woman from behind the counter returned and she spoke to Madame again.

 

A second Gerudo woman came from the back and looked at everyone. "Which one?" She was very serious looking, her dark red hair pulled back into a tight, high ponytail. Her skin was a little paler then the woman Madame had spoken to and she wore a black top and skirt. Everyone else wore bright warm colors.

 

Madame waved for Link to step forward. The Gerudo woman watched him. "This one, Mistress. She's to be a gift to our new king." Both Gerudo women had a look in their eyes for a split second. So the king was Gerudo. He hoped he could learn more about him while he was here.

 

"Very well. What is your name?"

 

"She rarely speaks, Mistress." Mistress nodded and waved for Link to walk over.

 

"Cordia, show Madame's girls to the bar and get them all a drink."

 

"Yes Mistress." Cordia bowed and showed them out. Madame looked at Mistress.

 

"I wish to speak in private with you two. Come with me." She led them into the back and down a set of stairs. The temperature dropped as they walked underground. The stairs opened up into a small sitting area. Mistress gestured for them to sit. "I know that she is in fact a he. You may remove your veil, I won't report you to the guards." Link removed it, blushing softly. "What is your name?"

 

"It was the truth when I said he doesn't speak."

 

"Can you sign?" Mistress asked Link. He nodded and signed to her his name. "Very well Link. You will be staying here while you train with me. Do you understand what you'll be learning?" He shook his head. How different could it be from what he had learned before? Mistress began to explain. Because they were a society of women, many didn't feel attracted to men. Those who did went out to look for a husband. Those who preferred the company of women found ways to pleasure themselves and each other.

 

She took Link into the next room. There were toys on the table, things he had never seen. Ways for two women to have sex together like a man and a woman would. But some were so confusing to Link. Apparently many came to Mistress for something more intense. She explained everything and Link found himself flushing at the thought.

 

She said she would find every way she came to make him squirm, make him feel things he never had felt before. They would start tomorrow after Link had a good night's rest.

 

Madame and her girls left and Mistress showed Link to her home. He would be living with her. The rule was, whenever they were home, he was just Link and she was just Barla. But at the dungeon he was her pet and her his Mistress.

 

Training with Mistress was intense. Every day Link would wake in the morning and they'd have breakfast together as friends. Then he'd get dressed, taking care to hide his face, and they'd go to the dungeon together. There she made him crawl around naked and attend to her every need. She'd use special toys that gave her a fake cock and she'd train him to deep throat it. She'd test his gag reflex and sometimes she'd choke him, but never too hard.

 

After lunch she'd use the fake cock again and fuck his ass. It was the most intense experience he had ever felt the first time she fucked him. He had come so quickly and so hard, his vision went white.

 

She worked on his control and trained him to hold off from coming until he was told too. She also trained his asshole, helping him relax and take bigger and bigger toys. Some he'd wear all day while she focused on other things. Sometimes she'd make him sit on thick toys and make him fuck himself for hours until he was a sobbing mess.

 

The most important part of all this training was at the end when she'd take care of him. She'd hold him, give him water and wrap him in a blanket. Then they'd go home, eat dinner and cuddle until it was time for bed.

 

For three years his life was like this. He had become very skilled in this way of pleasure. Mistress decided to loosen the reins a bit. She knew the king before he left Gerudo and he was a very kind person. He would seek out pleasure from Link much in this way but he would care about Link's own pleasure as well. For the next two years, he would train with Mistress in this more relaxed state. He could seek out his own pleasure while still obeying her.

 

Then it was time to return to Kakariko Village. He said farewell to Mistress and traveled back with a few Sheikah warriors. HE felt prepared for what awaited him. HE would be meeting the king in a few weeks and given to him as a gift. He hoped he was pleased with him.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Link?" Link blinked and looked at Ganon. "Your eyes got distant, are you alright?" Link just smiled and nodded. He signed that he had been thinking about something else. Ganon nodded and Link kissed him to reassure him.

 

He looked down and remembered what he was doing. He was naked and straddling Ganon's thigh. Smirking, he started to rut against his thigh. Ganon smirked and held onto Link's torso, his hands over his ribs. "Is my pet horny?" Link nodded and bit back a moan as Ganon started to rub his thumbs over Link's nipples. "No, I want to hear you." Link let himself moan out and he continued to rub and roll his nipples under his thumbs. "I love how sensitive your nipples are. Do you think you could come from just this? Just rutting against my leg like the horny pet you are as I play with her perky little nipples?" Link moaned in response and braced his hands on Ganon's chest. He groaned, his cock already hardening. The hard flesh rubbing against the fabric of Ganon's pants and there was pressure on his balls.

 

His spread his legs more and really ground his hips down, the feeling of the rough fabric rubbing against his hole making him gasp. He clenched around nothing and wished that Ganon was fucking him. He looked down and and saw that Ganon's cock was already hard and straining against his trousers. Link smirked at this knowledge.

 

Ganon looked watching him like this, his face and chest flushed, his nipples hard under his fingers and his cock leaking. HE was a thing of beauty and one that he wanted to share with the world. Not until he asked Link though, he would never make him do something that made him uncomfortable.

 

He shifted his hands to pinch Link's nipples. That earned him a gasp and Link let his head drop back. He rolled his nipples between his fingers and tugged slightly at them. A moaned 'oh' escaped his lips. He pinched and tugged harder and Link cried out in pleasure.

 

It was too much and not enough. The feeling of Ganon playing with his nipples and the teasing sensation as he rutted against his leg was overwhelming but not enough to get him off. He needed something filling up and stretching open his hole. HE wanted Ganon to finger him, to fuck him, to just... anything!

 

He let out a sob of frustration and pushed himself so far forward that he was now humping Ganon's hip. "Oh! Is my pet frustrated?" Link sobbed again and gripped Ganon's shoulders, pressing himself flush against him and rocking his hips hard against his hip. "My naughty pet is so horny!" He smirked and grabbed Link's hips, forcing him to stop. He let out a shout of surprise and frustration. "I make the rules, remember?"

 

Link groaned as Ganon picked him up and placed him on the bed, face down. He scrambled to get onto his knees and looked behind him to see Ganon take out his cock. It was leaking and red. Link moaned and licked his lips. "Is this what you want?" Link nodded and spread his legs for Ganon. "Oh look at your hole, so eager for my cock." He got on the bed and lined himself up, the head of his cock pressing against Link's hole. Link clenched and rocked his hips back. Ganon chuckled and painstakingly slow, pushing into him. Slowly, inch by inch, Link's hole swallowed Ganon's cock as they both groaned.

 

"You're always so tight for me, pet. Fuck, do you love how my cock fills you up?" Link nodded hard and moaned loudly. He finally bottomed out, the head of his cock pressing against Link's lower belly and making it bulge out. He pulled out almost completely before slamming into him. Link screamed and gripped at the sheet.

 

Ganon was relentless as he fucked Link hard. the force of his thrusts put Link flat on his stomach as Ganon took and took from him. He wanted to come so badly but he didn't dare. HE wanted to see how long he could last.

 

When Ganon finally came inside him, Link was panting hard, his cock leaking all over the sheets. Ganon stilled inside him as he regained his breath. He held Link to him as he shifted. With him now sitting on the bed, Link was forced to sit on his cock, the whole of it inside him.

 

"Your cock hasn't been touched once. Do you want me to?" Link shook his head. "Alright my pet." He grabbed Link's hips and moved him up and down his cock. He moaned and peppered his back with kisses. Link writhed and squirmed as Ganon came again, filling him with more come.

 

This went on for a few hours, Ganon having filled Link with so much come that his stomach swelled. Link hadn't come once and he didn't know if he wanted to.

 

When Ganon pulled out, he pressed a glass butt plug into Link to keep all the come inside him. Link moaned and looked up at him with blurry eyes. "I want to keep full for a little longer then we'll clean you up. Do you want to come, my pet?" Link shook his head and signed that he wanted to see how long he could last. Ganon smiled. "I can do that for you my pet." He kissed his head and lied next to him, Link's aching erection left untouched for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> A note, Link starts learning about sex when his sixteen but doesn't start physical training until he's eighteen. The coronation is at nineteen then he goes to Gerudo when he's around twenty and is there for about five years which makes him about twenty four/twenty five years old.


End file.
